on_screen_fighter_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonial Viper Mark II
' |image= |type= |manufacturer= |length=27.6 feet (~8.4m)Dimensions provided by Lee Stringer, one of the VFX Animators of the miniseries. These are for the CGI models, which are based on but not identical to the fullsize props. Source: Starshipbuilder.com forums |width=15.5 feet (~4.7m) |height=8.9 feet (~2.7m)In flight, without landing gear. Landing gear adds approximately (0.5m) |emptyweight= |fullweight= |sublight engine=1x Voram VM2-D15 upper turbo-thrust engine 2x Voram VM3-D22 turbo-thrust engines 2x reverse thrust motors RCS points Propulsion and weapon details from David Bassom's Battlestar Galactica: The Official Companion. |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed= |sublight speed= |ftl speed= |range= |armament=2x 800 rd. Thraxon MEC-A6 30mm Mass Accelerator Cannons] (MECS) Dorsal storage bay for 8x HD-70 Lightning Javelin missiles (optional 50 megaton nuclear warhead) Weapon hardpoints for mounting missiles / munitions pods, etc. under the wings |crew=1 |passengers= |cargo= |role=Space superiority fighter/interceptor |year= |affiliation=Twelve Colonies |other=Retired from service, succeeded by Mark III |feature=''Battlestar Galactica (TRS)'' }} This article discusses the older, generally obsolete Viper-class fighters seen in the Battlestar Galactica Re-imagined Series. For information on the late First Cylon War Viper Mark III from Blood and Chrome, see Colonial Viper Mk III. For information on the advanced Viper Mark VII from the same series, see Colonial Viper Mk VII. For the Viper used in the Original Series and in Galactica 1980, see Colonial Viper Mk I. The Viper Mark II is a single seat fighter aerospace craft used by the Colonial Fleet during the First Cylon War. The fighter served with distinction, proving to be a capable fighting vehicle and winning renown across the Twelve Colonies; the Mark II is regarded as instrumental in ensuring that the Colonials did not lose the original Cylon War Its iconic status is not unlike that of the real world Supermarine Spitfire, which is held in great esteem in the countries where it served - particularly Great Britain. Many Spitfires are preserved today as museum pieces, just as the Mk. II Vipers were aboard Galactica.. Eventually, the Mark II was succeeded in service by the larger, and more advanced Colonial Viper Mk III (Blood & Chrome), in the later years of the War, however, the Mark II was still utilized by the military up to and following the Armistice (TRS: "Razor Flashbacks"). Owing to the iconic status that the Mark II achieved during its operational years, a squadron of 40 planes are chosen for preservation in the Battlestar Galactica History Museum. These Vipers are later brought back online to defend Galactica, and later its civilian fleet, following the sudden Cylon attack on the Colonies (TRS: Miniseries). = Overview = The Mark II is a long, sleek vehicle with specialized features for zero-g and atmospheric combat, and reconnaissance. The fore section comprises the nose back to the cockpit. Located there are the forward RCS systems for maneuvering the craft; the forward landing gear; the main avionics and sensor packages and the single-seat cockpit. The stern comprises the main engines, numerous RCS maneuvering jets, fuel tanks, wings and vertical stabilizer. The wings themselves contain the kinetic energy weapons, their munitions storage and feeds. Mounting points beneath the wings allow missiles, munitions pods and other items to be rack-mounted (TRS: "The Hand of God"). The wing's roots contain the main landing gear, retracted during flight. The Mark II's shape is distinctive because of the offset "intakes" mounted just behind the cockpit. The port / starboard "intakes" incorporate small but powerful reverse thrust engines that can quickly counter a Viper's forward momentum in an emergency (TRS: "The Hand of God"). Avionics The Mark II is equipped with a Milso Delta-G Intrepid guidance system. The quad mounted gyroscopic ACRS is hot-linked to the cockpit instrument package and all RCS ports for enhanced performance Viper Mark II layout chart. As part of its use in the Cylon War, the Mark II was initially designed to resist Cylon attempts at disabling or damaging its flight controls The joystick used in the Mark II is a replica of real-life F/A-18 Hornet and F-15 Eagle joystick. Given the number of analog gauges and controls, its likely that the Mark II was intended to be flown entirely without computer assistance in fear of compromise by an electronic attack. Nevertheless, a simple computer to manage the flight systems is present in the cockpit, assisting the pilot's Mark One Eyeball. Some gauges, such as the altimeter, are used only in atmospheric flight. Armament The Mark II is equipped with two 800 rd. Thraxon MEC-A6 30mm Mass Accelerator Cannons (MECS), as it's primary weapon. These cannons are capable of firing 20 rounds per second and are augmented with orange tracers, which enable the pilot to see where the rounds are going, and adjust their aim accordingly . These cannons are supplemented with a storage bay capable of holding up to eight Lightning Javelin missiles capable of carrying conventional or up to 50 megatons of nuclear tipped warheads . Performance The Mark II is as "nimble as a jackrabbit," and can rotate 180 degrees vertically in .35 seconds (TRS: "Act of Contrition"). It accelerates at six to seven G's, or 60 to 70 m/s² (TRS: "The Hand of God"). Following the decommissioning of the battlestar Galactica 40 years after the Cylon War ended, and its transformation into a museum, a squadron Mark IIs are chosen for preservation and display on the port flight deck. Following the sudden Cylon attacks, these Vipers are brought back to working order and used to defend the ship as it made its way to Ragnar Anchorage to refit. Eventually, these Vipers are used to defend the 50,000 survivors of the attacks as they flee the Colonies into deep space (TRS: Miniseries). They served with distinction up until the end of the Fleet's journey, however not without losses. The few remaining Mark IIs are eventually destroyed after Galactica is flown into a star following the Colonial's settlement of a new world (TRS: "Daybreak, Part II"). =Related Imagery= Image:Bsg-viper-2.jpg|The rear of a pristine Mk II. Image:Viper Mark II Damaged.jpg|Viper Mark II with visible battle damage. Image:Starbuckmk2disintegrate 104 1080i.jpg|Burning up in an atmosphere (Act of Contrition) Image:Viper Mk II atmospheric flight.jpg|Viper in atmospheric flight (Razor) Image:Viper Mk II Hit and Run.jpg|Destroying a Cylon guard tower Image:7242 Mini.JPG|Viper in perfect condition (Miniseries) Image:1104Tube Mini.JPG|Viper in launch tube (Miniseries) Image:Scifichannel-137.jpg|Viper in maintenance Image:MkIICAP.jpg|A pair of Mk. IIs fly CAP Image:MkIICombatOP.jpg|A squadron of Mk. IIs fly in formation during the Battle for the Tylium Asteroid Image:MkIIRaiderDance.jpg|A pilot in a Mk. II Viper stares down an enemy Raider Image:MkIIFire.jpg|A Mk. II fires its main 30mm guns Image:Viper 8757 Inlets Maelstrom.jpg|A Mk. II flies in the upper atmosphere of a gas giant Image:MkIIMainPower.jpg|A pilot powers up the Mk. IIs instrument panel Image:Vipermk2interior 104 1080i.jpg|Main display configured for a landing Image:Gunsarmed 206 1080i.jpg|Guns armed Image:Radio_magnetic_indicator.JPG|Instruments: radio-magnetic indicator Image:Vipermk2interior5 104 1080i.jpg|Instruments: altimeter Image:Viper Attitude Indicator 1.jpg|Instruments: attitude indicator Image:Torque Percent Indicator.JPG|Instruments: torque indicator Image:MkIIWireless.jpg|Instruments: wireless receiver ‎ =References= Category:Space Category:Atmosphere Category:Battlestar Galactica (TRS)